


Green-Eyed Monster

by Lunarwench



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwench/pseuds/Lunarwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki doesn't care one bit that Shuuichi is hanging around with some new guy, some new "friend". No, Yuki is above all that pettiness. Just because he imagines various, murderous ways to get rid of that guy, that bastard touching HIS SHUUICHI, doesn't mean he's jealous, no way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> OLD WORK. Cross-posting this from my y!Gallery account. :)

“He doesn't allow fans here. This is his private residence, as well as mine. You've got 30 seconds to leave before I call the cops.” Yuki states flatly to the rather average-looking younger man standing in his doorway.

Honestly, the nerve of some people. Coming to see Shuichi at their home? How rude can fans get? Pretty soon, Yuki thinks, they'll have to move. It was getting so troublesome. None of _his_ fans bombarded the apartment to see him. They were all respectful and reserved, never stepping out of line. Not like this jock-type American guy.

That little brat's fans are so impolite.

The door's just about closed, and Yuki's already turning away, but then he feels it stop as if blocked. Golden eyes turn, searching for the cause of its unclosed state. There's a foot, holding open the door at the base. His cell phone is out of his pocket and in hand even as he's wrenching open the door, scowl set firmly in place.

“Were you unclear about my warning?” A tinny sounding ring echoes from the ear piece and Yuki's eyes never leave the strange man's face. “I'm dialing the police station right now and-”

“Hey, hang on!” He interrupts, rather hurried, which causes one of Yuki's eyes to twitch. “I'm not a fan of Shu's, I mean, I _love_ his music and everything, but I'm actually a friend of his. We know each other. If you could just tell him that Jerry is here, then-”

“ **Jer-Bear**!” The shriek of Yuki's lover bounces off the walls and both men turn to the source. There's Shuichi, clad in only a tight pair of denim shorts and bright pink knee socks to match his hair. He's grinning like a loon and staring brightly at the stranger in the doorway.

Yuki is not pleased. Shuichi is only supposed to look like that for _him_. Not for some hulking tower of muscle.

“Shuichi, who-”

“YAAAAAAAAAY! ” Yuki is cut off a third time by the pink-haired boy's excited whoop as he races towards the man in question and leaps into strong arms that catch the singer easily. They laugh and spin around like children.

“ _Hello? Hello? Is there an emergency? Do you need assistance?_ ” The soft voice of the operator sounds from the phone and Yuki quickly explains that he'd only dialed by mistake, before hanging up and regarding the pair before him.

Yuki doesn't like the way that Shuichi's bare legs are wrapped around the jock's waist, nor does he appreciate the almost intimate way that those large hands are resting on the small of his lover's slender back. He clears his throat noisily, and both men pause, turning their heads to peer at him.

Voice calm and monotone, he tilts his head towards the jock. “Shuichi. Who is this man?”

For a second, Yuki could have sworn that Shuichi blushes before smiling widely and letting himself slide down that body towards to the floor. He stands and grabs the man's hand, clasping it firmly before turning to Yuki. “Yuki, this is Jerry! He's K's nephew! From America! I met him at the studio about a month ago and we hit it off right away, but he could only stay in Japan for about a week, so I was so sad about that, and then he left and I never got to introduce him to you, but now he's back and I'm so happy and-”

“Shuichi!” Yuki cuts off his young lover before he passes out from lack of air. The pink-haired singer only ever babbles like that when he's _really_ excited, a trait that Yuki used to love and exploit as much as he could, often times stealing the bouncing boy off to the bedroom for a particularly energetic romp.

But seeing him bubbling over this stranger, has Yuki's nerves on edge. He clears his throat again, eying the way their bodies are facing each other's and the almost shy way they are looking at him. “Well, nice to meet you then.” His hand extends between them, casually, but for the dark glint in his eye.

After a moment's hesitation, Jerry reaches forward and grasps Yuki's hand with his own, not too tightly. “Yeah, you too.”

However, the moment their skin meets, Yuki's grip tightens considerably, challengingly.

When no retaliatory grip is made, Yuki relaxes, realizing that there is no threat from the other man. He turns from the door and, without another word, makes his way to his study, firmly shutting the door behind him.

“Yuukiiiiiiiiii! Don't be so rude!” He hears Shuichi's high-pitched shout from beyond the door, along with some soft scratching at the wood.

Yuki ignores it. As he flips open his laptop, he says loud enough for Shuichi, but not Jerry, to hear, “Leave me alone brat, I need to work.”

There's a soft whimper that sounds nearly like his name, then footsteps echo down the hall away from the door. With a blank page before him, Yuki curls his fingers over the keys, letting his mind shut out all outside noise, and begins to type.

Except, there's a soft giggle from the living room. Yuki pauses. Another soft giggle, then a loud laugh. His swivel chair swings towards the door, but he refuses to get up. A deeper voice says something to which Shuichi giggles madly again. Then it's quiet. Real quiet. Yuki's skin itches, and just as he's about to stand and go to the door, the soft footsteps are returning. He remains in his seat.

“Hey, Yuki?” Shuichi stands outside the door, not opening it, and Yuki is oddly pleased by the silent gesture of obedience. “I'm sorry to disturb you, but Jerry wants to take me to the Zoo. Is it alright if I go?”

Lips twitching up into a satisfied grin, Yuki speaks quietly. “Fine. You may go.”

“Yaaaaaay! Thank you Yuki! I'll be back for dinner!” The footsteps scamper away towards the bedroom, where the singer is undoubtedly grabbing more clothes, then they race by and head towards the front door. “Byyyye! Love you, Yuki!” Then the door shuts and they're gone.

For several seconds, Yuki sits, silent. Then, for no reason other than to grab a cigarette, he stands and walks to the one window. It just so happens to overlook the street below, and he watches as he flicks his lighter. The tobacco burns and soothes at the same time, and he sees the unmistakable pink locks atop his lover's head hop out the door of his building, followed shortly by the shorter brown-haired head of the friend.

Yuki studies the pair through his smoke. Jerry is standing still, hands in his pockets, looking at Shuichi. It's obvious the boy is yammering a mile a minute, hands flailing in the air excitedly, as he skips around in circles. Yuki is not worried. Shuichi worships him, devotes to him, and he'd never stray from him. Jerry is not a threat.

Just as he's turning back to his work, he catches sight of movement, and looking down, he locks eyes with the bulky jock. For a moment, he freezes. The man appears to be looking right at him, but he couldn't possibly see this high up...

Jerry smiles, but it's not a friendly smile. It is the challenge that Yuki had searched for before when they shook hands. Shuichi, hailing a cab and unaware of the silent battle occurring, suddenly turns back and the spell is broken. Jerry is smiling at him and they climb in the taxi, driving off quickly.

Yuki is not pleased anymore.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The brat is late.

Yuki sits in his study, the door locked, and broods, smoking furiously. Shuichi missed dinner. It's now 9 at night, and Yuki has no idea where the runt is. Not that he's worried. He just doesn't like being lied to.

Another deep breath of smoke, and then he hears the front door, being slowly opened. Almost guiltily. He doesn't move, but his gaze remains on the door.

Slow, careful footsteps begin to pad down the hall, and they pause outside his door. There's a soft knock.

“Yuki? You still awake?”

Yuki doesn't answer.

“You're probably mad at me for being late, huh? But see, after the Zoo, Jerry wanted to get something to eat, and then after that we went to the park, and I ended up falling in the duck pond, and my clothes got all wet, so then we went back to Jerry's hotel room and-”

Yuki's at the door in an instant and he jerks it open abruptly, cutting off the rambling boy and looking him over. Shuichi is in a too-large jacket and pair of baggy shorts. He's practically swimming in them and one hand holds up the end of the shorts to keep them from falling down.

There's space between the material and Shuichi's skin, enough for Yuki to glimpse bare skin. “You're not wearing underwear.” His voice is flat and dangerous.

Shuichi blushes, looking away. “Uh, yeah...All my clothes got wet and we thought it was a little too weird for me to wear _his_ so I just didn't wear any. I already hung them up in the bathroom, so they'll be dry by tomorrow, hopefully. So...Uh, I'm just gonna go to sleep cause I'm really tired, and...Uh...Yeah, so goodnight.” A swift kiss presses against Yuki's cheek and his eyes narrow. Usually the brat won't leave him alone until he gets a proper kiss, but he's already shuffling down the corridor, yawning loudly.

Is he walking funny? Yuki takes another deep drag and returns to his study, dismissing the whole thing. It's not like the brat would have a little outside fun. Yuki is confident in that regard.

Fully intending to type for the rest of the night, Yuki falls gracefully into his chair, knuckles cracking.

But try as he might, he can't think of anything except for the light bruises that he'd caught a glimpse of on the pink-haired singer's hips. Perhaps, he really _is_ cheating?

Yuki spends the whole night in the study, but nothing gets typed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning brings an empty bed and Yuki looks around his room, blinking sleepily. The little brat usually flits around the room, coaxing Yuki out of bed so they can eat breakfast together, but today there's nothing.

He makes his way to the kitchen and sees the empty bowl and spoon in the sink. A few cereal flakes scatter the counter.

Today, Shuichi ate alone.

Yuki scowls. He doesn't like change and til now, he'd been used to their mornings.

He contemplates in silence as he prepares a cup of fruit for breakfast. Perhaps he'll have to remind Shuichi what he's giving up.

Yuki doesn't like losing.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The security guard doesn't even look up as he passes by. Being the half-brother of the studio president had its perks. Yuki enters one of the elevators and presses the button for Shuichi's recording suite. As the doors open, he's greeted by a surprising sight.

He can see into the recording booth, and the band is obviously listening to their latest track on playback. The members are in various stages of lounging; Hiro against a wall, Sakano and K observing the sound board, and that moody piano player Sugaru sitting in the corner looking over sheet music. But Shuichi is sitting in a swivel chair, knees drawn up to his chest, next to a familiar face reclined in the chair next to him.

Jerry sits, leaning forward, knees wide and braced on either side of the singer's chair. Their heads are close and they seem to be whispering. Shuichi is beaming, his cheeks rosy, and Jerry has a glint that Yuki knows all too well in his eyes.

Like a lover. Or a predator.

He strides to the studio door, waiting til the light above the door goes off, then pushes it open. Everyone but Shuichi glances up at him, all showing various signs of greeting. When Shuichi finally _does_ notice him, Yuki is pleased to see him push away from Jerry, chair spinning as he leaps out of it to hug him.

“Yuuukiiiiii! What a surprise! Did you come to hear me sing today?”

“No.” Shuichi's face falls, but Yuki is half-smiling. “I don't have time for that, but I _did_ come to take you to lunch. Grab your things and let's go.” He's heading towards the door, knowing the boy will follow, but Shuichi stops him.

“Wait, Yuki, I can't.”

His eyebrow twitches dangerously as he looks back. “Why?”

Shuichi shrinks back, hands fumbling nervously. “Uh..I already have plans...”

Yuki knows what's coming before Shuichi even says it.

“...with Jerry. And we were gonna go get food for everyone else, so I don't want to leave him alone to do that, and-”

“Fine. I barely had time for you anyway. You're doing me a favor. See you at home.” Yuki almost walks away, but then something wells up inside of him and he twists back, grabbing the singer's shoulders a little too tightly and yanking the lithe boy up against him, dipping down and capturing his mouth.

Yuki plunges his tongue into the other's mouth, claiming, seeking, devouring the other's pliant willing mouth. Shuichi whimpers faintly, fingers curling around Yuki's wrists as he strives to hang on to the force of it.

It's a kiss of possession, of domination. It is a kiss to say, this is what you will be missing if you choose another.

Yuki pulls back with a loud smack and simply walks away, not needing to glance back to know that Shuichi is gazing at his back, lips swollen and eyes dazed.

“Yuki...”

As he enters the elevator, he hears the dam break as everyone starts talking at once.

“What the hell was that, Shu?!”

“Ugh, public displays are so revolting.”

“Is...Is Yuki-San feeling alright?”

“Alright everyone, back to work or else I'll have to use my shiny little friend.”

The last thing Yuki hears is the cocking of a gun, and he grins to himself.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Shuichi is curled up at his feet, sitting with those slender legs tucked beneath that pert bottom. Like a little dog. Obedient and loyal.

Yuki smiles to himself, turning another page of his newspaper. Little fingers begin to inch up his pant leg but he ignores it, wanting the boy to beg.

But then the phone rings, the shrill piercing tone breaking the mood. Shuichi is up before the first ring ends, snatching the receiver off the cradle and speaking into it excitedly. “Hello?! Hi! I've been waiting for you to call! You said an hour ago!”

Yuki peers over the top of his paper and studies the boy. He's pretty sure he knows who's on the other line. Shuichi is twirling the cord around his fingers, a silly grin in place as he talks. Then he catches Yuki's eyes and pauses.

Yuki is given a dazzling smile before Shuichi places the phone on the table and runs off into the other room. For a moment, he's not sure what's going on, then Shuichi is returning and hanging up the phone.

“Uh, I'm gonna take this in the other room, kay?” He scampers off.

Yuki resumes reading, refusing to acknowledge what happened. A few minutes later, when he gets up, he only does so because he wants a glass of water. He just so happens to have to pass the bathroom as he heads to the kitchen and he hears a soft voice from within it. Apparently, the boy needed privacy. Yuki doesn't like that.

He pauses, out of frustration, and stands outside the door. He can't quite make out what's being said, so he moves closer, tilting his head to the wood. The quiet excited singer's voice is muffled, but clear enough to make out.

“Hah! You're crazy!” A pause, then more laughter. “I can't do that, Yuki'd be so mad at me!” Some giggling, then another pause. “Well...I guess not, but...” A much longer pause, and this time when Shuichi speaks again, his voice is much softer. “You don't know what you're saying. You can't really think that...” Pause. “Well, maybe...But...” Pause, a sigh. “He probably _wouldn't_ care, but...” Pause. “I love him, I can't just-” Pause, then there's a gentle hitch of breath. “Oh...don't say stuff like that.” Pause. “It's embarrassing...” A long pause and Shuichi's breathing picks up. “Jerry...Please...I can't...” There's a quiet strangled moan then, and Yuki bangs on the door.

“Hurry up in there, brat! I need to take a shower.”

There's a few rushed words, and Shuichi emerges, face flushed and eyes averted. “I'm sorry Yuki...I'm all done.”

He brushes past Yuki, barely touching him, and narrowed golden eyes follows the singer's movements down the hall.

Yuki decides to skip his sought after shower and head straight to bed. His movements are slow, seductive, full of intent, and he lounges in the doorway, cocking a brow at the pink-haired boy, who is currently pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

“Shuichi.”

The boy glances up, surprised, and backs away to the bed. “Uhh...Not tonight, Yuki...I'm really tired.”

Yuki blinks, astonished. Shuichi has never, _ever_ denied him sex. _Ever_. Once the pink-haired boy was sick from a bout of bronchitis, and he _still_ tried to seduce Yuki. Pale, sickly face and all. He had only allowed the boy to blow him, then had promptly fallen asleep.

Now, Shuichi is denying _him_? Unheard of. Yuki begins to storm towards the bed, but soft snores flow from beneath the covers and he stops. Apparently, the boy was telling the truth because he's already fast asleep.

Yuki is conflicted. So Shuichi hadn't brushed him off because he didn't want him, but there is no denying that the phone conversation had been _extremely_ suggestive.

Suddenly, Yuki grows irrationally angry. He storms away to his study and types a short story about violence and betrayal long into the night.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Someone is shaking him.

Yuki cracks open one eye and peers around the room. His face is pressed against the keyboard of his computer, but thankfully the machine is off, as he had switched it off after printing last night's writing. He lifts his head and rubs the side of his face, feeling the indentations from the keys on his skin.

“Morning Yuki! Are you feeling okay? You fell asleep in your study.”

Yuki glares at the tousled form of Shuichi from bleary golden eyes. The boy looks to have just woken up and Yuki snorts dismissively. “I had a streak of inspiration last night and couldn't stop writing.” The lie flows easily as Yuki stands and heads to the door. There's a rustle behind him and he knows Shuichi is looking at the title of his story from the printer.

“Ummm...'Blood and Anguish: A Tale Of Betrayal'? Gee...How, uh...romantic...”

The grin on Yuki's lips can only be described as evil.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They are at it again.

All morning, Yuki had ignored the brat, deciding his anger needed to dissipate before any real interaction, but now, Shuichi is on the phone again, this time making the call himself.

He's in their bedroom, huddled over the bedside phone with his back to the door, like he's trying to muffle the sound.

Yuki knows this because he is standing right outside the door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“He's in the other room.” Shuichi's voice is soft, hushed. “I _can't_.” A very long pause, then the singer speaks, voice almost defeated. “Alright, you can come over, but we can't stay here. He's home and I don't think he likes you very much.” A soft laugh. “Yeah, tell me about it.” One final pause, then, “Come over in about an hour.”

The phone clicks back in the cradle and Yuki is already walking to his study, face calm. When Shuichi appears in the doorway, he's typing studiously.

“Hey, Yuki?”

All he gives is a distracted grunt.

“Uh, I'm gonna be going out for a while. With, uh...Jerry. So, um...”

“Make sure you lock up when you leave.”

“Huh? You're not gonna be here?”

Yuki pushes away from his desk, standing and striding by the puzzled boy. “No, I have a writer's convention to attend. I'm leaving in a few minutes and I'll be gone all night.” On the outside, Yuki's face is distant, uninterested, but on the inside, he's already plotting on an 'early return' to catch the two lovers in the act.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It's been two hours, and Yuki's pretty sure that they must be busy by now. His key is silent and the door swings open without a sound. The apartment is dark, shades drawn to shut out the late afternoon light. He stands in the doorway, ears trained for any sound.

Then he hears it. Soft voices from the bedroom. _His_ bedroom.

He's at the closed door in seconds, listening to the hushed sounds from within. Surprisingly, its not what he expects. It sounds like a fight, not sex.

“I already told you, I _can't_!” That's Shuichi, voice frantic and high.

“Why are you so devoted to him?! Huh?!” Jerry's voice is deeper, slightly angry.

“I love him!”

“ _He_ doesn't love _you_!”

A sob, then, “Don't say that. Please...”

“But it's true! He's never said it to you, hell, he doesn't even treat you like a lover! He treats you like a dog! Like a stranger!”

Another sob, harsher. “But I know he loves me! He does!”

There's quick footsteps and Jerry's voice is suddenly quieter. Yuki guesses that he's moved closer. “If you were mine, I'd love you forever. I'd treat you like a prince. Shower you with affection, make you scream my name in bed. You'd never want another man in all your life.”

Shuichi voice is suddenly confused, and even softer. “Uh...Jerry, what are you doing? That's not how we-Mmmph!”

Yuki knows the second they kiss, or rather the second Jerry kisses Shuichi. The door is kicked in and Yuki strides in to the room, face dangerous and voice poisonous. “Let him go.”

Shuichi is struggling, and the kiss breaks. His eyes are wide and shocked, cheeks burning. Jerry looks a little lost. They stare at each other in confusion for a moment than look over to Yuki.

“Oh! Yuki! Uh, right, I thought you weren't going to be back til tonight?!”

“Shut up brat. I said, let him go.”

Jerry, who's arms are still gripping Shuichi's waist, abruptly lets go and he steps back quickly. “Uh...”

Shuichi speaks up. “This isn't what it looks like!”

Angry golden eyes sweep to the pink-haired singer and glare. “I don't care.” That deadly gaze crosses to Jerry. “Get out.”

“Now, wait a sec, why don't we-”

“GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF MY APARTMENT!”

Jerry flees so quickly, that Yuki can almost feel a breeze. As the front door slams, he turns his attention back to Shuichi. “Get on the bed.”

“What?!”

His voice in dark, thick with something indescribable. “I said, get on the bed.” His shirt is discarded and he begins to undo his belt, but Shuichi stays immobile.

Instead of asking him again, Yuki leaves his pants half-unzipped and approaches the boy, who seems to tense as Yuki gets closer. He wraps his arms around Shuichi's narrow hips and easily tosses the boy onto their bed.

“Hey!” He shouts, startled as he bounces towards the center of the king-sized contraption. He comes to a stop on his stomach and watches Yuki warily.

Studying the boy with cloudy golden eyes, Yuki climbs atop the bed and snags on of Shuichi's ankles, dragging the boy closer.

“Oh god! What are you going to do?! I'm sorry!” The boy shrieks as Yuki proceeds to strip him of his clothing.

When he has him completely naked, he yanks Shuichi onto his lap and bends him over his knees, baring that enticing ass to his possessive gaze. One graceful writer's hand strokes up the singer's flank, eliciting shivers and goosebumps from the smaller boy. “This,” He growls, digging his nails into the pliant flesh and leaving faint red marks. “-is _mine_. No one else is allowed to touch this. Do you understand me, Shuichi.”

The boy whimpers at the less than gentle touch, but he answers, voice soft and unsure. “It didn't mean anything, Yuki, I swear. Jerry was-”

_Slap_

“Ahh!”

“Do _not_ say his name to me!” Yuki spits venomously, hand poised to deliver another painful smack on Shuichi's bare bottom.

The boy is frozen on his lap, hands braced on the floor in front of him and legs sticking out behind. Already there is a faint red hand print forming on his ass. But after a moment, he shivers again and shakes his head.

“Yuki, you don't understand, it wasn't anything! The whole thing, with me and Jerr-”

_Slap_

“Ah!”

Yuki slides his hand over the stung flesh almost reverently. “What did I just say?” His voice is soft and laced with an underlying edge. Like a storm about to break.

“But, Yuki, he-”

_Slap_

“ _Mine_!” He shouts, hand swinging back forcefully.

_Slap_

“Nobody else's but mine!”

_Slap_

“I don't ever want to see you even _looking_ at another man, much less touching him, and _kissing_ him.” At the thought of the lip lock, Yuki brings his hand down particularly hard.

_**Slap** _

Shuichi is trembling in his lap, making odd choking noises and strangled whimpers as he tries to dodge Yuki's blows. His bottom is now so red, that Yuki can't even tell where one flushed cheek begins and the other ends. But his rage is so raw, that he can't bring himself to stop.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

Each resounding blow is harder than the first, and eventually Shuichi grows quiet.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

Then, with a subtle shift that makes the boy in his lap slide forward a bit, Yuki feels it.

He pauses, hand still raised, and stares down at the boy in shock. Shuichi's back is soaked with sweat and Yuki can see his slender torso heaving with heavy breaths. And pressing into his thigh, with all the subtlety of a mack truck, is an unmistakable stiffness.

Shuichi is _aroused_.

Painfully so, by the feel of the erect flesh digging into his thigh.

Then, there it is. A subtle roll of the singer's hips, and the soft hitch in his breathing.

“Yu-Yuki?” He asks softly, a new thickness in his voice. “Are you done?”

After taking a moment to get over his shock, Yuki recovers, pushing the boy off his lap and onto his own feet. Shuichi stands there, eyes wide and hands coming to cover his arousal.

“Shuichi...Did you like that? Did you like getting spanked?”

The pink-haired boy shakes his head just a little too quickly to be convincing.

“Are you sure?”

Another quick denial.

Yuki reaches out and swats Shuichi's hands away, snaking underneath them to grab hold of the singer's cock. It jumps in his grip. “I think you did. And this right here,” He squeezes lightly, and Shuichi gasps and falls into him, clutching at his shoulders like he's about to collapse. “-proves it.”

Shuichi only whimpers.

Yuki squeezes again as a tell-tale wave of lust begins to rise in him. He'd intended to take the boy anyway, to reclaim his territory, but the sheer strength of his arousal is surprising.

Quickly, he maneuvers the boy back to the bed, laying him flat and settling between his thighs. His half-zipped pants are discarded along with his boxers and he reaches below their pillows to retrieve the little bottle of lubricant. He smears some along his cock, then uses the remainder to quickly jab some fingers into Shuichi's more than willing body.

The singer arches off the bed as he's prepared, moaning unashamedly and clutching at Yuki's forearms. “Oh Yuki! Oh oh ahhhh!”

Unable to wait any longer, Yuki pulls his fingers out, grabs Shuichi's slim waist and flips him over onto his stomach, raising those slim hips and propping the boy up on unsteady knees. There is another pulse of heat inside him at the sight of Shuichi's red bottom sticking up in the air.

He kneels behind his shivering lover and guides himself to that exposed pink portal of inviting flesh. There's almost no resistance at all and he slides in easily, thanks to Shuichi's muscles being completely relaxed and accepting. That show of absolute trust sets Yuki's whole body thrumming and he seats himself to the hilt, taking a moment to allow the boy to get used to him, which doesn't take long.

In seconds, Shuichi begins to whimper and his hips gyrate back against Yuki's, making it hard for him to keep control. He reaches down and grabs a fistful of sore ass cheek and squeezes, hoping to still the boy, but Shuichi only yelps sharply and grinds back more forcefully.

“Yuki...Yuki...Uhn! Yuki! Do it again!”

He blinks, eyebrows shooting up into his hair. “Do _what_ again?”

The pink-haired singer only whines and continues to push back rhythmically.

Yuki gives an experimental pinch and the boy freezes, gasping softly. “If you want something, Shuichi, you need to ask for it.” He thinks for a moment, then changes his mind. “Actually, you need to _beg_.”

Though Shuichi is often made to beg for what he wants in bed, he remains quiet, and Yuki can tell he doesn't quite know how to ask for this specific need. He takes pity on the boy and lightly slaps his ass.

Instantly, Shuichi grunts and tries to spread his legs wider, his arms braced to hold him up. “Yesss...” He breathes helplessly.

Yuki noticed the slight way Shuichi's body tensed around him when he did that, so he does it again, this time pulling out and plunging back in as his hand makes contact.

_Slap_

“Uhhggnn Yuki!”

Chuckling, Yuki does it again, beginning to move his hips slowly, burying himself completely on each steady press of skin. He gives Shuichi's ass a firm resounding smack every other thrust, and he picks up speed.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

He strokes down the pink-haired boy's spine, loving each knob with his fingers and trying to convey a little of his affection into his touches. Shuichi is flushed, red all over as little muscles strain below that perfect skin, rippling wherever Yuki makes contact.

There is something different about their love-making this time. Something more tangible than usual. Though Yuki can never complain about the frequency of their romps, he has more often than not just screwed Shuichi for the sake of screwing. Just to come.

But now he wants more. He wants to mark Shuichi, make him as his own. The redness of Shuichi's backside is like a brandmark. Once more, his hand arches back.

_Slap_

_Slap_

“Yuki! Uhhggnn! Aaahhhn! Yuki!” Shuichi shrieks beneath him, knuckles white from clutching at the bedsheets. “Please, Yuki!”

“Oh, are you going to come so soon? We can't have that.” Yuki slowly dislodges his cock and backs away on his knees, leaving the boy quivering on the edge of release. Carefully, so as not to set him off, Yuki nudges Shuichi's side and makes him roll onto his back, resuming his place between those slender thighs, and he simply pushes himself back inside.

Shuichi's body is slick with sweat, and his face is contorted in a look of near-pain, so Yuki decides to end it, as he's quite close himself.

With one hand stroking down that little concave stomach, his other reaches out and plucks the bedside phone of it's cradle and quickly dials a number from memory. A cell number he had found in the back pocket of one of Shuichi's boy shorts.

The line rings, but Shuichi doesn't seem to realize yet that he's picked up the phone. He begins to thrust again, slowly, in time with his wandering hand, which is smoothing along a raised hip bone.

There's a click as the other line picks up, and Yuki wraps his fingers around Shuichi's erection, fisting it quickly as his hips speed up. A deep familiar male voice answers somewhat confused. “Hello? Shuichi, is that you?”

With narrowed eyes, Yuki sneers. “Not quite, _Jerry_.” The name is bitter on his tongue and he's gratified to see that Shuichi has now noticed he's otherwise occupied. Those purple eyes grow wide and a look of panic crosses his face, even as he continues moaning softly, like he wants to be silent but can't quite manage to. “I'm afraid your desired one is a little... _busy_ at the moment.” A wicked grin comes to his lips. “Would you like to talk to him?” Extending the phone towards his lover, he gives a sharp twist of his hips.

“Oh, ahh!” Shuichi moans wantonly, eyes closing as a bright blush stains his already flushed face.

His grip tightens and Yuki retracts his arm, resting the phone back against his ear as he thrusts faster. “Now listen here, _Jerry_. I don't want to see you here, ever again. I'll kill you with my own two hands if I do. Shuichi is _mine_. I won't lose him to the likes of _you_.” In his other hand, Shuichi's cock begins to twitch, and Yuki can feel his muscles contracting around him. He has to time this just right. “Besides,” He says smugly. “-I'm sure you can hear that he's quite content with me. Let me prove it to you.” And the phone is extended one more time as Yuki gives one final squeeze and thrusts as hard as he can into Shuichi.

“Ohhh! Ugggghhn! Oh god, Yuki, I'm coming! I'm coming! Yuki, **Yukiiiiiii**!” And he does, coating his stomach and hips with thick ropes of white as he squirms and shudders beneath Yuki's grip.

The boy jerks for several long seconds before his spasms eventually slow, and he lays back, exhaustion written all over his face as well as that bright blush.

Yuki continues thrusting, nearing the peak as well, and he huffs into the phone. “Did you hear that, Jerry? Did you hear the way I made Shuichi scream my name? He'll never scream that way for you. _Never_.” Yuki's stomach muscles tighten and he speeds up, pounding into the limp form of his lover. “And now,” His breathing is rapid, and he has to fight to get the words out. “-I'm going to cum inside him. I'm going to mark him as my own. Just listen.” And the phone is dropped, bouncing across the bed as Yuki devotes all his energy into cumming inside Shuichi.

It only takes a few more deep thrusts, then Yuki is crashing over the edge, clutching at Shuichi's hips hard enough to bruise. “Oh, Shuichi, I love you...Uhhn!” Shuichi twitches beneath him, moaning softly as they both feel Yuki's release, and those slender legs tighten around Yuki's back.

At last, drained and spent, Yuki collapses onto Shuichi's slack form and lets himself cover that beautiful body in a last primitive act of possession.

“Mine.” He manages to say before sleep overtakes him. He realizes, right before he drifts off, that he is still inside of Shuichi, but since the boy isn't complaining, he won't pull out.

The soft drone of a dial tone sounds from the phone and Yuki smirks.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So it all worked out, then?” Jerry asks, smiling over his coffee mug. “Yuki's paying more attention to you now?”

Shuichi, purple eyes large and shimmering, smiles back. “Yeah.” He says dreamily. “Yuki won't even let me out of his sight. This is the first time all week he's even let me out of the bedroom-” Shuichi's eyes widen, and a bright blush blossoms on his cheeks. He ducks his head, embarrassment plain on his face.

Jerry has a similar blush across the table, and he rubs his cheek absently. “That's, uh...That's good...I guess.” He clears his throat uncomfortably.

The pink-haired singer coughs as well, and dares an upwards glance at his accomplice.“Uh, sorry about that...and the, uh... _phone call_ too...I didn't mean for that to happen...”

Jerry shifts in his seat, adding more cream to his coffee, though the cup is already mostly empty. “Nah...That's okay...I mean,” The American sits up straighter, his blush fading slightly. “-that's what you wanted, right? To make Yuki jealous and get him to show that he loves you?”

Shuichi, cheeks still red, smiles and nods shyly. “Yeah, but I didn't know it would work so well. At most, I wanted him to at least show his possessiveness and tell me no one could have me except him.” A happy sigh drifts from his tilted lips. “But this is so much better. It's like he totally thought I was going to leave him! As if! I could _never_ leave my Yuki!” He giggles merrily, as if the mere thought of being unfaithful is ludicrous.

Jerry, on the opposite side of the table, contemplates Shuichi's smiling face almost sadly, and he looks back down to his coffee again, which is white from all the extra cream. “Yeah.”

“It's almost like we're on a honeymoon or something!” Shuichi chirps, eyes going round again as his thoughts drift elsewhere. “I mean, I really am clever if I can make up a plan so ingenious to fool the great Yuki! Those phone calls! Choosing to hang out with you instead of him! It was all so brilliant! Oh!” He babbles, focusing on Jerry once more. “And that fantastic scene in the bedroom! You were amazing! And so passionate! It's like you were _actually_ in love with me! And that kiss! I had _no_ idea you were going to do that! Talk about improvisation!” The singer leans over the table excitedly and grabs one of the American's hands in his own. “Have you ever thought of being an actor?! Cause you would totally be famous! I'd watch all of your films! Oh! I could call my agent! Or your Uncle K! He could definitely get you into the movies!” The pink-haired boy continues to chatter on until his cell rings and he lets out a great big squeal when he sees the name on the screen. “YUKI~!” He sings into the receiver, the telltale blush of someone talking to their lover gracing his boyish cheeks.

Jerry looks away, focusing on the traffic lights, and not on the little aroused giggles the boy breathes into the phone.

“Oh Yuki...I miss you, too.” Shuichi bites his lip and blushes deeper, nodding his head. There's the aggravated sound of Yuki's shouting over the phone and Shuichi snorts. “I was _nodding_! Well, I know you can't see it, but-Oh...” His voice got very quiet, but Jerry can still make out the words. “Are you going to punish me when I get home?” The singer shivers. “Are you going to... _spank_ me?”

Shuichi falls silent for several long moments, but Jerry can hear Yuki saying something unintelligible over the line, his voice deep and hypnotic.

Then Shuichi yelps and hangs up the phone, standing quickly and beaming at Jerry. “I've got to go, Jer! But we should hang out sometime! Soon!” But he's already skipping down the street, joy apparent in every bouncy step. He turns back and waves. “Bye Jer-Bear! Thanks for all your help!”

Then he's gone, lost in the numerous street traffic and racing cars.

Jerry sits slumped in his seat, dejection seeping from every pore. He rubs his face sadly.

“Are you okay, sir?”

He glances up quickly, gaze landing on a slim boy of about 17, who's watching him with concern in his pretty hazel eyes. Obviously a waiter, and dressed in the traditional form-fitting black and white outfit of a staff person, the boy tilts his head at Jerry cutely, a pink tongue darting out to lick those lips.

“Um, yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Can I get another cup of coffee, though?” He asks, flashing his best smile.

It works like a charm, and the boy blushes, eyes darting away as he nods quickly. “Right away, sir.” He turns to go, and Jerry's line of sight travels down that slim back. But the boy glances back, and he whips his head back up to a respectable level. “Forgive me for intruding, sir, but I'd just like to say it's a shame to see such a handsome man so sad. That boy did you wrong by walking away from you.” The blush deepens, and Jerry watches him swallow heavily, as if expecting a reprimand.

But Jerry just smiles again and thanks him, watching him walk away as he leans back in his chair. He will have to leave a rather large tip for such a sweet boy.

As well as his phone number.

 

THE END


End file.
